Crime for Love
by Stefny0
Summary: one-shot which should have been in Just a Summer Fling. This is mainly what haley is thinking on the plane back home now that chase is death it. All her memories and how did chase and Peyton hurt her and how she feels. Haley P.O.V enjoy and review ;D


**Crime For Love. **

**Something that I was inspired to write thanks to ****kaya17tj. **

**It's**** going to be a one-shot that reflects Haley's views about her Relationship with chase. By the way if you didn't get it. Haley killed him when he shot her but he managed to hurt too she survived he died. **

Its been since Nathan left but I'm glad to know he will be in New-York too but not till September so not too long.

This summer was supposed to be a summer where I can enjoy myself with the company of Brooke who is now currently sleeping. I feel like I am in one of these pathetic American shows that revolves around teenagers life's full of unwanted drama and I happened to be the lead. For those who aren't familiar with the fact that I was imprisoned in my best friend's basement with my ex. Chase Adams, that's the one,

I met at Tree hill high and I met in the tutor centre

_**Oh god I am so late I am so going to kill Brooke first day and she decided to leave me home. Nice one Brooke. Why is this school so god damn big **_

"_**Because then it would have enough space for all animals they call students here." I turned around to see a cute boy standing with a skateboard and a pile of books. **_

_**I immediately turn red because I may have been staring at him for too long. **_

"_**Hey so I'm chase you must be…Haley" he held his hand I shook it lightly still wondering how he figured. **_

"_**If your wondering how I figured it says it on your book" as he pointed to the label. **_

"_**Sorry, well you seem nice uh; well can you show me where the tutor centre is?" I asked sounding extremely dumb for a tutor. He gave me a small and took me to a room with what said Tutor centre ain't that obvious. "Well, thanks" was what I could only say "Anything for you Hales" he smiled and walked away leaving completely attracted.**_

I can remember our first date like it was yesterday, Brooke sometimes think I'm still hung up on him but I am long past that. It just feels good remembering a good time even if it's with chase; I remember Brooke expression when I first told her.

"**Hey, so am thinking we should watch a movie tonight, what do you think?" I heard Brooke say as she came back with a bag full of clothes. She must have gone shopping. **

"**You and Owen broke up" I asked as I saw my friend looking hurt I quickly sat next to her and waited till she spoke again. **

"**No, were together but I just want to hangout with my best friend for tonight" all ready full of happiness. **

"**Well, I cant tonight I have a date!!!" I squealed waiting for my friend to join in only to have her hug me. "Its okay Hales you don't have to lie, I know it sad being alone but I'm here for you" I pushed her away "Nope, I have a date for real with chase" I started to clap and jump again but soon interrupt by my not-so-convinced-friend "Chase who there's a chase in our school or does he not go to school" she start to rambled on and on so I decided best was to talk to her at the same time.**

"**His name is…he**** goes to our school... yes Brooke he does go to our school and he's CAPTAIN OF THE CHESS TEAM!!!" we both squealed till Brooke said **

"**Chess Team? Seriously Hales Is he even that hot?" **

"**I got to go he's kind of waiting for t me by docks" I waved her goodbye and left. **

**So Brooke's reaction wasn't what I expected, but only because he was on the chess team. Anyway on our date it was great I had a lovely time even a kiss goodbye. **

"**So today's was great eh?" we went to this lovely café where they was an open mike. Ii never thought I could have this much fun in one night chase was one of the sweetest. "Yeah, I had a great time tonight, we should do this again something ?" we were currently outside on my front porch I could see Brooke giving me the thumbs up, I brushed her off and gave all my attention to chase. **

"**Sure how bout next Saturday? I nodded and tilted my head as he slowly kissed me and me returning the favour. "See ya Friday Hales" leaving me very happy with myself. **

Thing were good for the first three or four months of our relationship till Peyton Sawyer entered our life. I guess we could say we were friends we had a lot in common especially our love and addiction to music. But she had another addiction My Boyfriend and Coke.

That I only found out right before graduation in my favourite place in the whole school the tutor centre.

"**Brooke, have you seen my purse I can't find it anywhere" I asked a Brooke as we were about to leave ****to watch the basketball game , turns tree hill ravens are as good as the people say. If they win which usually do it means party but knowing me I don't party. **

"**Well have you checked dork centre" dork centre meant tutor centre in Brooke world. **

**We made our way over when I heard voices coming from there. They sounded so familiar. **

**I opened the door and froze to the image in front of me **

"**Peyton, we are so going to get caught" laughed chase as he was currently undressing the blond cheerleader, one of my close friend.**

"**Please we been going at it since you met me, doesn't satisfy you , I mean she my friend but doesn't seem very worth it you know" I couldn't believe my ears. The perfect boyfriend was a cheater and so was my fake blond friend. **

"**Haley what's wrong" they heard Brooke's bubbly voice and finally looked up to see me. Tears were emerging as Brooke started to yell and scream soon the whole school was here to see this. **

"**You fake blond anorexic airhead what did she ever do, couldn't you get a boyfriend of your own. Everyone was now yelling at Peyton and guys all took Brookes side and tried to beat up chase. I ran far away. **

The next day was worse only it was worse for me. Chase crashed me house high and drunk. Brooke was away to cheer at the state game I decided to stay home and burn everything that reminds me of him.

The memory is still blurry all I know is after I told chase to leave he hit me. The neighbours save my life; I arrived in the hospital with broken limbs, and dislocated shoulder. It was just my luck. Last day I heard of him was a note saying **It's because I love you. **

Now he was death and I ended what I started

He tried to kill me because he though I belonged with him now that I killed him and he will always be a part of my guilt.

To me it's a crime for love

Hopefully new-York and Nathan could mean a fresh start.

**Sequel will be called "New-York's Rich and Famous" **

**Hope you like it **

**REVIEW!!!**

**;D**


End file.
